fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Fable II Quests
it doesnt have the castle fairfax quest —Preceding unsigned comment added by 82.13.160.56 (talk • ) :Then go ahead and make a page for it? --JonTheMon 20:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Alphabetization with "The" in quest name Alphabetization scheme is sketchy: most are listed under "T", but some under the letter of the first non-The word. :That is a good point. What does anyone think it should be, under T or under the first letter of the next word? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the standard system is to ignore the first word if it is small or common such as 'the', 'a', 'is', and so on.Kre 'Nunumee 18:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "The..." and "A..." Quest Names I was the unregistered commenter who first brought this topic up. Traditionally, alphabetization schemes ignore "The" and "A" if they are the first words in a title and use the next word after as the sorting word. See the Dragon Age wiki (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Side_Quests) for an example of this. I like this alphabetization scheme (that's a preference, not a dictate, BTW). However, the Fallout 3 wiki Quest page groups by quest type (main / side, etc.) and then alphabetizes with the "The" quest under T. Also, most word processors will sort "The Alpha" under T, not A. Mass Effect is kind of an outlier because the game itself enforces a decent alphabetization scheme by naming quest with a type prefix so I'm not sure it's entirely applicable - the ME wiki page for this is http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Assignments. I'm a fan of the traditional method, but either way works well as long as it is applied consistently. If asked for my opinion, I'd advocate that a quest named "The Alpha" should be placed under A and "A Zeta" should be sorted under Z and "An Honor" under H. I realize that this would necessitate adding addtional letters to the existing layout making the page longer, but since most monitors will make you scroll down to see the entire list of quests as it exists now, I don't see this a a big drawback. *** Endoc asked me to register after my initial comment using my IP which I didn't initially do (sorry!) and now I can't figure out how to register. I'm not going to post my IP address, but appropriate parties should be able to se it and respond. For now you can call me 21:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) de stijl :I will do that then when I get a chance. (Of course it's also possible that someone else may do it in the meantime). If you want to register (which you don't have to do, if you'd rather not) you can do so by . --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Enodoc Enodoc, Thanks for the repost of the registratraion site - I'm registered now. Sorry for calling you Endoc instead of Enodoc (I like to get these things right and I'm sure you prefer to be called by your handle as opposed to a mispelling.) Let me know if I can help, but realize I'm new to the Wikia gaming "back room"; I've used them plenty while playing various games, but am a bit intimidated about editing content - and will not do so until I have have more confidence and and a good grasp of the protocol. Currently, I'm reluctant to change anything but would be able to be convinced with appropriate correction / mentorship. Maybe, feedback and advice is a more appropriate role for me at this stage. Again, thanks for your help. De stijl 10:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) de stijl :For some reason, I get called Endoc quite a lot... never mind. There's no need to feel intimidated; although I felt the same when I first started, but the Wikia communities are usually very helpful. Feel free to change something or edit something if you think it needs to be done. If you want any help, the links in the Hi there! message on your talk page are a good place to start, particularly the Community Portal which contains some useful links. The Policy area also has a few 'good practice' sections and articles. If you want to contact me or one of the other editors or admins here in the future, you can use their User Talk pages (there's a link to mine in my sig). Happy editing! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't feel intimidated. I started on a wiki which I helped build from scratch with another user so I built my confidence up before starting on bigger wikis. I am online a lot of the time (not next week though, I'm on holiday). ☆The Solar ☆ 21:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC)